This invention relates to a method and an apparatus to realize the same for automatically measuring blood pressure and for estimating the propriety or exactness of the actually measured data.
As automatic blood pressure apparatuses belonging to this category, one wherein blood pressure is automatically measured by means of detecting KOROTKOFF SOUND (hereinafter will be abbreviated as K. S.) to be contained in the pulse wave sound according to pressure variation in a cuff wound around a human upper arm, and another based on the oscillometric method wherein blood pressure is automatically measured by means of detecting variation of pressure oscillation taking place in a cuff according to the pulse wave can be numerated as a couple of main propositions. In those apparatuses accidental mingling of noises, such as so-called MOTION ARTIFACT which may be produced when the body of a subject is moved, into the K. S. or the pressure oscillation may cause, in case of the noises being quite near in the frequency and the generation timing thereof to either object to be detected, difficulty of discrimination of the mingle and detecting the targeted the K. S. or pressure oscillation, which inevitably results in an automatic mismeasuring of the blood pressure.